Total drama island: my viwe
by millie123
Summary: You see, I love tdi so now Me and you are in it now! P.S For all those peopel who hate Cody, I hate u. Plus I'm sorry if i got eneyone mad for makeing that poll, it will be resomed on a home page and i'm still keeping trake at home and still posting winne
1. Chapter 1

Total drama island: my view part 1 Total drama island: my view part 1

You just arrived at the docks of camp wawenockwa (I don't

know how to spell it!) " Everyone, This is Megan". You walk over

to Cody. "Hi, I'm Cody" Said Cody eagerly.

"Hi, it nice to meet you" You say. Noah push Cody out of the

way. "Hi, I'm Noah" Noah said, trying to sound cool. "

HEY! Dude watch it" Cody said angrily.

"Ok dudes break it up," said Chris.

After you were spilt into teams you walk to this giant cliff.

Cody was clinging to you as you look down. "uhh…Cody?" You ask.

"O…sorry" Cody said as he let go. After the Bass went. It

was your turn. "Cody, I'll jump if you jump with me," You

ask. "Sure," Cody said. But before you jump Noah push

Cody off the cliff. "Noah, what the heck!" You say. "I did

that so you could go with me" Noah replied.

"Whatever" You say as you push Noah off the cliff. Then

you jump. All 3 of you landed in the save zone. "Wahoo, we

did it!" you say, as you hug Cody. Then you relies what you

were doing and let go. "Sorry" you say.

"Naa it ok" Cody said. Later you found out you won the first

part of the challenge. So when you were pulling the cart you

and Cody talk and talk and talk. Then Noah pushes Cody into

a bush and stared talking to you.

"Cody" You yelled, and pick him up from the bush. "Noah

stop pushing Cody around" You yell. "Whatever" Noah said

and kept on walking" Later you found out you won and get a

hot tub! After the hot tub party you went in the hot tub. Then

Cody came and asks to join. You say yes. Then you talk the

rest of the night.

THE END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Island: my view part 2

**Total Drama Island: my view part 2**

You awoke to the sound of a helicopter and the sound of leshawna hitting her head. "Ow" You herd her scream. While you were getting ready Cody came by.

"Hi Megan" Cody said. "Hey Cody" You reply. "Why did you push me of the cliff yesterday?" said Cody. "I didn't Noah did" You say. "Nu-hu" Cody said. " Un-hu"

You said. "Nu-hu" "Un-hu" "Nu-hu" "Un-hu" Then Cody kisses you for about a minuet. During that you caught gimps of Noah passing by the door.

After breakfast Chris told you to run around the camp. You stated running and you and Cody talk and talk as you run.

**Noah p.o.v**

You look at Megan and Cody talking. You were so mad at Cody for kissing Megan. So you made up your mind to start a rumor.

**Megan p.o.v**

"Hey Cody, if you kiss Eva I'd date ya" You say. "Really" Cody asks. "Yup" You said.

**Cody p.o.v**

You finally caught up to Eva. You really wanted to date Megan. When you dove in Eva punch you in the face you fell and bum into Megan.

**Megan p.o.v**

"OWW" you yell. "Sorry" said Cody. You kiss Cody. "But" Cody said. "Shhhhh" You say. (Gag I say). After the run Chris Said something about the awake-a-thon. You couldn't tell. You were to busy looking at Cody.

10:00 pm

You are getting really sleepy haft of you are a sleep. Then you herd Cody and Noah scream because Noah kiss Cody ear. You fall asleep on Cody and Noah.

The next morning

You wake-up still on Noah but not Cody. "You are cheating on me!" Cody said. "What! No! You know I like you" You say. "Yea right Noah told me you were cheating on me and he was right" Cody said and stomp off. You felt heart-broken.

**Cody p.o.v**

You can't believe that Megan cheated on you. You go to your bed and cry yourself to sleep.

**Megan p.o.v**

Even though your team won, you are still sad. But then you remember that it was Noah! You go tell Cody that Noah made it up. "Really? He did?" Ask Cody. "Yes he did" You said. You and Cody made it up by making out. You went back to your cabin and flop on your bed. What a day!

**The End of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Total drama island: my view part 3

**Total drama island: my view part 3**

You are extremely sleepy from the last challenge. You walk with Cody to the dining hall. "All-right camper, are you ready for your next challenge?" Ask Chris. "Wonderful" You say as your head fell into your bowl of oatmeal

Everyone followed Chris to a glass dome. "The next challenge is dodge ball" Said Chris. "The first rule is…" Chris said.

"Do not talk about dodge ball" Said Noah. You rolled your eyes. Noah sat out (no surprise there). The first challenge you throw the ball at Tyler but miss.

Tyler tried to hit you but hit Saide. The screaming gofers won the first round. Second round You and Cody were left.

You got hit and fell down. "Megan are you all right?" Cody said, helping you up. "Ya I'm good," You say. You look into his eyes. You now see he is the one. Your heads slowly get closer and closer.

But when you were a inch away. "Guy stop the love fest were in a challenge!" Heather yelled. You rolled your eyes and went to the bench.

**Noah p.o.v**

Your first plan didn't work but maybe you can get to her.

**Megan p.o.v**

"Hey Megan" Noah said to you in a flirty way. "What do you want Noah" You say. "Nothing, I just want to get to know you." Said Noah. "Okkk" You say.

You still don't believe Noah very well. You two talk whenever you got out.

**Cody p.o.v**

You look at Megan and Noah talking. You know Noah is trying to steal Megan. So you "accidentally" hit Noah with a ball.

"Sorry bro" You say. "OWWWW! Watch is you moron!" Noah yelled at you!

**Megan p.o.v**

For the first time ever you start to heal sorry for Noah, but what if this is another of his plans! You stop talking to Noah.

**Noah p.o.v **

Man! Your plan is ruined! Now to plan D.

**Megan p.o.v**

It's the last round and your freaking out! "Megan don't worry so much you'll do find" Cody said. Just then a ball hit the both of you. Later you learn that you Lose! 

**AT THE Marshmallow Ceremony**

"You all have cast your votes. The one who doesn't get a marshmallow will have to walk the dock of shame (BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA)" Said Chris.

"(BLA BLA BLA BLA) Lindsey" Said Chris. "You guys just voted of the only person who has any brains"

You all throw your marshmallows at Noah. "You need to learn something called respect!" Said Leshana.

Noah come over to you and kisses you. "NOAH! You Know that me and Cody are dating!" You yell. "YOU ARE!" Everyone yells.

"Yea we are" You say. "But Noah told us….OOOO" Owen said. Now everyone form an angry mob! Noah runs for the boat.

**The end of part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Total drama island: my view part 4

Total drama island: my view part 4

_P.S. The dude who wrote that bad review I don't care as long as I have fans!_

_P.S.S Please write reviews! _

You wake-up to Lindsey complaining about that she has no more lotion. You get up and Go to breakfast. Cody is waiting for you and is saving a seat.

"Hey Cody" You say. " Hey Megan" Cody says. After Breakfast you go to a theater. "Welcome to the (BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA. BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA.)" Said Chris.

You and the gophers go back to the cabin to try out. As heather was talking about the jugging and stuff you can't shake the feeling that this is something dif about this. So everyone but me and Cody Try'd out. "I don't have a talent" said Cody.

"Ok, what about you Megan?" Ask heather. "Well…I can sing" You say. "Well…don't just stand there!" Said heather.

You take a deep breath and start to open your mouth.

_Why am I here? You know where am I but you don't know who I am. Cause life ani't fair. _

_I travel though the stars but you can't see the bar. Cause life ani't fair. Cause life ani't fair. _

_The days may be long but I still sing this song. As moon dies the world can see._

_Cause life ani't fair fair. Life ani't fair life ani't fair life ani't fair today._

Everyone was speechless. 5 minutes later everyone cheered. "So I think it now me, Megan, and Trent." Heather said.

So at the talent show you went first and got a 9/10 and Trent got a 9/10. Heather read Gwen diary. That was so mean!

Cody congratulated you for singing so well! Later you found out that the screaming gophers lose again.

On your way back to the cabin you saw your cabin was on fire! You run to get help! You put out the fire and saw a note on the floor.

_Megan-_

_I am out to get you! Your Head well end up on my wall as your blood dip from your eyes in shame!_

You start freaking out! Cody runs by to see what going on. "Megan what up" ask Cody. "Someone is out to get me!" You say.

Cody's eyes widen in fear. "But come on we got to go to the marshmallow place" You say. "Ok" Cody says. (Ok I'm going to skip all that crap Chris says) "Heather" Chris says as he give her the marshmallow.

After the marshmallow thingy Chris tells you that all the girls will have to sleep under the stars.

"Megan if you want you can sleep with me" Ask Cody. "Ok" you, say. You kiss and go to bed.

THE END OF PART 4!


	5. chapter 5

Total drama island: My view part 5

Total drama island: My view part 5

_**P.S tell me if I should make a season 2 after this one is done.**_

You wake-up next to Cody. You still are a little scared that someone out to get you. You get out of bed and get dressed.

You get dressed into a green take top with jeans. "Morning Cody" You say. "Morning Megan" Cody says.

At breakfast heather looks at you differently than before. Not an evil glare or an "I hate you" look.

But she looks at you happy (Dun Dun DUN!!). Something up. After breakfast you all go the campfire.

"Today we go camping. But I worn you, you may not come back alive" Said Chris. Everyone gasp. You don't really pay attention.

You to busy thinking of what happened on tdi. Noah, the assassin, Cody and soooo much more.

You and your teammates go into the woods to find the campgrounds. "Hey Megan walk by me" ask heather.

"What the heck do you want with me" You said. "Nothing I just wanted to say nice outfit" Said heather. "Well same with your hair" You say.

"I wasn't sarcastic," said Heather. You are totally shock! Heather **HATED ** you! Now she all…well… nice.

You go talk to Izzy

" Hey Izzy" You said. "hi Megan" Izzy said. "Something up with Heather she is being nice to me. Is she trying to get me to join her little Group?" You ask.

"I don't know but it reminds me of this one time where bear and cook it over the fire with fired beaver" Said Izzy.

"How dose that relate to my problem?" You ask. "That the bear was alive the hole time," Izzy said.

"Ok" You say backing up slowly. You finally get there and hang out. "Ok Cody do you have any siblings" You ask. "No I don't" Cody said

"I have a little brother. If he got on this show I would totally die" You say. Owen comes back with food and night falls.

You notice that there is a noises coming from the bushes. You walk over and a bear attacks you.

Everyone freaks out and Cody peed his pants. You all run up a tree. "I wonder where Izzy is…Wait THE BEAR ATE IZZY!" you say.

"Well the bear shouldn't be hungry" said heather. Everyone look at heather. "Hey she should have peed in her pants like Cody." Said heather.

"Heather what the heck!" You say. "O my bad, sorry Cody" Said heather. Ok now she is getting weird. Heather said sorry!

Later you learn that the bear was Izzy! After you eat the fish another bear come along.

"It just Chris trying to spook us twice" Owen said as he pulled out the hair of the bears head. Now the bear is angry and had a machine gun.

Now you were mad and use your awesome Karate moves (You're a black belt) On the bear and the bear ran away.

Everyone cheered and Cody kissed you. Next morning you race back to the campfire.

Later you won and relax in the hot tub for the rest of the night.

THE END OF PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

Total drama island: My view part 6

Total drama island: My view part 6

_P.S tell me who do you look like in this._

You wake up from a bad dream. That the seventh one tonight and there all about the assassin. You go outside for some fresh air.

Look into the starry night. As you look into the sky a pot a Carmel falls on your head. "Great" You say and go wash it off.

In the morning Chris got all of you on the beach. "Your next challenge is a (BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA) Said Chris.

You all run to a canoe. You, Gwen, and Cody are in a canoe. You look into the water when you were half way there not paying attention to what Cody was saying to Gwen.

When a shark came up and also ate your head. You whack it with your canoe stick. It swam away.

You finally got to the Island. You thought you saw someone in the left eye of the skull in the mountain.

Haft way their Trent and Lindsey got stuck in Quicksand and someone behind you push you in to. Cody save all of you and you kiss Cody.

You finally got to the other side of the beach. You and your teammates stared to make a fire. You saw Cody went of with Trent somewhere.

Then Izzy made fire go boom-boom. On the way back Cody and Trent switch places.

Later we lost the challenge. On the way the marshmallow place Cody pushes you out of the way from a falling bees nets.

"(BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA)" Said Chris as we were down to the last two without a marshmallow. Just then a helicopter came in and Izzy ran away.

You get back to your cabin and your bed fall apart. "O COME ON" You yell. Look like your sleeping with Cody.

THE END OF PART 6


	7. Chapter 7

Total drama island: my view part 7

Total drama island: my view part 7

You wake up in your own bed. Looks like you bed is fix. You go outside the cabin to see that Cody is waiting for you.

"Hey Cody" You say. "Hey Megan" He says. You walk to breakfast holding hands. (Aaaaaawwwwwww)

"Hey Megan Can you come here for a second?" asked Heather. "Sure" you say and walk to Heather.

"Listen, ether you Join my group or I'll get Cody voted off" Said Heather.

"I don't believe you so bye-bye" You say and walk away. After Breakfast Chris tells everyone to meet at the beach.

"Today challenge is the first human deer paint ball game" Said Chris. You were a deer as well as Cody.

You go deep into the woods with Cody. "I wonder were we should go?" You ask. "I don't know…Hey look some chips" Cody said and pick up some chips.

"Cody I don't think this is a good idea. Finding some chips in the woods, that kind of weird" You say.

"Megan relaxes. Nothing going to happed" Cody said. Then a paintball hit you in the back of your next which causing you to get knock out.

When you woke-up Cody was badly beaten up and your leg was broken. You carry him the medic tent.

You and Cody were both healed. Later you found out you loosed. At the campfire It was down to you, Heather, and Cody.

The finally two marshmallows go to….Megan….and Cody. "WHAT!?" Said heather.

"I got everyone to vote for you, even Lindsey and Beth," you say.

" Hey but I don't get voted off In this episode!" Heather said.

"To bad. None of us like you so bye-bye" Said Chris and toss heather into the boat.

THE END OF PART 7


	8. Chapter 8

Total drama island: Part 8

**Total drama island: Part 8**

P.S this is the fears episode but after part 7

You head to the campfire. Wow Heather look mad! Maybe she was the assassin. You thought. Went you got there the bass where there to.

"What are you doing here" You ask. "Owen farted in our cabin. GOSH!" Said Harold. "Snake!" Said D.J and jump up on his chair. (Even thou there were no snakes).

"Dude! There are no snakes!" Said Greff. " Sorry I just hate snakes" Said D.J. "It's ok. Chickens give me the creeps" Said Tyler.

Then everyone starts talking about his or her fears. Finally it was your turn!

"Ok Megan. It's your turn" Said Cody. "Well I afraid of…Babie Dolls!" You say. "You hate Babie dolls" Said Gwen. "Yup" You say.

On your way back to your cabin the bear with the machine gun shows up…Again. "O Come on" you yell and attack the bear…Again.

Next morning you go to breakfast. Turns out the next challenge you have to face your fears. Everyone went and it was it was your turn.

"All you have to do is to play with the babie and your done," said Chris. You were freak out by it. "You can do it Megan!" Said Cody.

You played with the babie and you did it! Everyone cheered and Cody hugs you.

Later you found out you won. You go in the hot tub to relax. When Chris came by. "Megan someone here to see you" Said Chirs.

You look over. You can't believe it!

THE END OF PART 8

_Who will be it? You can decide by telling me._


	9. Chapter 9

Total drama island: my view part 9

Total drama island: my view part 9

_P.S you know the total drama action story written by tdifan? Well he/she let me become a character! Go look at it and see!_

"It's your little brother." Said Chris. But he couldn't find him! "were he go" ask Chris "Whatever" You say. You go to bed. Next moring came and you woke up and got out of bed.

Just then the top bunk fell on your bunk. "Aw man" You say.

You go to breakfast with Cody. "This is getting weird!" You say. "What weird" ask Cody. "The assassin! It freaking me out!" You say.

"Don't worry about it!" Cody said. After breakfast you went to the beach. "The next challenge is the make a 3 course meal and feed it to me. There will be a head chef so go get food," said Chris.

"Leshana you want to be head chef?" You ask. "Sure we can do a great Hawaii theme!" Said Leshana.

You and Cody made the ribs. You and Cody talk and talk when just then your little brother came out of the ribs! "Ryan!" You say and push him away.

"Who was that?" Cody asks. "My little brother. Chris sent him." You say. Just then it was time to present.

Later you found out you lose because of Beth tiki. When you got back you found a note on your bed.

You read it.

_Megan,_

_Meet me on the beach tonight. _

_ Cody_

"Awwww! How sweet!" You say. Later you vote of Beth. You meet Cody on the beach. "Hi Cody" You said. "Hi Megan" Cody said. You talk for the rest of the Night.

THE END OF PART 9


	10. Chapter 10

Total drama island: My view part 10

Total drama island: My view part 10

You wake up to your brother jumping on you bed. "Joey! Off the bed" You yell. Joey runs away. You get out of bed and get dressed. You go to breakfast. You meet Cody there.

"Hi Megan" Cody said. "Hi Cody" You would say. You talk when Chris tells you to go to the dock of shame.

You all go to the dock of shame. "All right campers today's challenge is going to be a trust challenge" Said Chirs.

"You will be holing your partner over a cliff with some rope. The last group standing win for there team. Any Question beside Lindsey?" Ask Chris.

"Ok here are the groups" Said Chris.

Lindsey – Gwen

Bridget - Greff

Owen – Trent

Harold – Duncan

Cody – Megan

Dj – Sadie

You go to the cliff with Cody. "Ok, Who is going to hold you up?" Ask Chris. "I think I should" Said Cody.

"Are you sure?" You ask. "Totally" Said Cody. You get ready for the challenge. "Ready set go!" Said Chirs.

You jump off the cliff and Cody falls with you. When you hit the ground you get knock out.

When you wake up your in the medic tent. Cody was there.

"I thought you said you had me, " You said. " I thought I did. But you were to heavy" Said Cody.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" You ask

"NO! It just that I'm kind of wimp and I just couldn't do it" said Cody. "Then why you did it?" You ask.

"For you" Said Cody (Awwww) Your heads leans closer but when you were almost there. "Ow" You said and laid back down. You went to sleep.

THE END OF PART 10


	11. Chapter 11

Total drama island: my view part 11

Total drama island: my view part 11

You wake-up, still in the med tent, to the sound on chef yelling crap. You get out of bed because you are finally healed. You go run to the dock of shame.

It looks like you're late. You run on to a puddle and Chef yell's at you " Where have you been soldier" Chef yells at you causing you to slip.

"Megan" Yelled Cody and run out to you. "Get back in line soldier!" Chef yelled. "Yes sir" Cody said wimpy like and walk back in line.

"Get in line soldier!" chef yells at you. The vibration causes you to slip into the water. "Crap" you said.

"You first challenge is of your training is to hold up these canoes" said chef. You go by Cody and hold up the canoe.

You look around, you can't find Saide. She must have got voted out. It got very late into the afternoon.

You were getting hungry but in the end it was Lindsey who gave-up. It's nighttime now and you have to eat garbage. "Ewwwwwww" You said.

Now you had to do the most stupid dance. You got out on that 1. To hard! You go to bed since it like 3:00 am!

THE END OF PART 11


	12. Please read this!

ATTINTION

**ATTINTION! **

I will be away from Saturday to Monday. So I won't be able to Wright. Also since I'm a American and since most of my viewers are American, I was wondering if should I go a u tube to get the episodes or should I wait every week for 1?


	13. Chapter 12

Total drama island: part 11

**Total drama island: part 11 **

P.S I have a totally cool idea! Since I hate being a spoiler I would just make up the next challenges and you decide who get voted off! Tell me what you think! Also can you give me a idea for what to do for this part?

You wake up to Chris in his helicopter. "Why must he hate use!" you say. You get dressed and when you walk outside the bear pops out…Again!

"Go away" you say and push the bear into a bush. "Today challenge will be a sing off. Each team will pick their best singer and both of them will sing. Chef and I will rate them." Said Chris.

You got back into the cabin with everyone else. "Ok so who is it" ask Gwen.

"I think Megan should do it." Said Cody. "That sweet but I think Trent should do it because bad thing have been happing." You say.

Just then the cabin fell. "Trent will do it," everyone says. Later you go to the stage. "Looks like they chose Bridget." You say.

Into the challenge the bear came out again! "GO AWAY!!" you say and tackle the bear. After the challenge your team won.

Now you guys get to say who get voted off!


	14. Chapter 13

Total drama island: Part 12

**Total drama island: Part 12**

Sorry that this chapter is so shout. Just that not as much people are coming.

You head back to the cabin. The assassin is ticking you off! Cody notices that your tick off and runs after you. "Megan wait" Cody yells but you didn't feel like talking right now.

You run off but Cody fellows you. You finally get to the giant cliff. You turn around at Cody. " I'm sick of this, I'm sick of the assassin and I'm sick of Chris" You say and start backing up.

"Don't do it Megan" Said Cody. You go over to Cody. You by his ear and say "Don't fellow me" You say and run to the last bit of cliff. "Good-bye forever" You say and jump off. "Noooooo" Cody said and jumps after you.

_To be continued. Plz tell me what you think. _


	15. Chapter 14

Total drama island: part 14

**Total drama island: part 13**

You heard the cries of Cody trying to get you, but you don't listen. Then someone grab you hand. You look up it was Noah.

"Noah?" You ask. "Yup. Like my hover board" Noah said. "Ya" You say and Cody past you falling. "Omg Noah we have to go help Cody" you say.

"Sorry but this can only hold 2 at a time" Noah said. You had to do something. So you push Noah off (he landed in the safe zone) and you went to go rescue Cody.

**Cody p.o.v**

You fall looking around for Megan. Then it hits you, you're over the man-eating shark. You start to panic. When Megan grab you on a hover board.

**Megan p.o.v**

We land on the shore as I told him everything. "Wow! Now what are you going to do with the hover board" Ask Cody. "I think I'll keep it" You say.

You were pretty tired so you went to bed.

THE END OF PART 13


	16. Chapter 15

Total Drama island part 15

**Total Drama island part 15**

You wake up to the sound of a helicopter. "I hate him," You say with it dripping like poison. You get dressed and go outside.

"Today's challenge is skydiving into a sofa bed. The team with the most diver wins." Said Chris.

You all get into the plain. You notice that Cody is shaking. " Cody, don't worry. We'll both jump at the same time." You said.

Just then the plains engine stop working. You start falling rapidly. " If you all want to live JUMP" You said and jump off the plain into the water.

Everyone seems to come to, but then you notice that Cody was not there. Then you say the plain land in the water.

"CODY!!" You yelled but there was reply. You start to cry when Cody came out of the shadows. "Cody" You said and swam to him.

"Why didn't you jump?" You said. "My shirt got cot in the seat and we were so post to jump together" said Cody. "O Ya" you say and blush.

THE END OF PART 15


	17. Chapter 16

Total drama island part 16

**Total drama island part 16**

_(Sorry I was at a party) _

Just then Chris came in. Hey guys sorry about that the engine brook some how. "The assassin" You said to your self. Everyone swam back to the cabin. (Btw Harold was voted off last time)

You go to your bag but there only your bikini in it. "Alright who took my stuff ?" you say as you barge into the Boys cabin.

All the boys point at Owen. "You sick o" You say and slap him. You take all your stuff back and get dressed.

"Everyone get back the dock for something." Said Chirs.

You all go to the dock. "Now Megan, I know you been to happy lately. So someone is here to see you." Said Chris and 2 people came out.

"NOOOOOO!" You say.

THE END OFF PART 16


	18. Chapter 17

Total drama island part 17

**Total drama island part 17**

P.S tomorrow is the first day of school so if I don't do a chapter then I got to much homework. K?

You can't get over… that Noah and Heather came back to Total drama island. "Chris you done a lot of bad things but this! Is horrible!" You say.

"I know. Now I'll give you 1 hour to get ready for the next challenge" Said Chris. "Hi Megan" Noah said "Hey Noah" You said.

You walk back with him. " So how did you get out of that shark infested water?" You ask.

"Well I knew no boat would come and get me so I had to swim for my live." Noah said.

"I'm sorry I push you into the water. I just wanted to help Cody," You said. "It's ok" Noah said.

Cody p.o.v

Is it just me or Megan and Noah like… Crushing. That would not be good.

Megan P.o.v

You head back to the cabin. Noah seems nicer than last time. All that was bad was the fact that he like me when I like Cody. I Think I might…like…him.

THE END OF PART 17


	19. Chapter 18

Total drama island part 18

**Total drama island part 18**

"HEATHER" you screamed. She was on your bunk. "GET OFF MY BUCK!" you yelled. "This is my new bunk" Said Heather.

"Then where am I suppose to sleep?" you ask. "Hmm… I don't know. Maybe with your BOYFRIEND THAT GOT MY BUTT KICK OFF" Heather said.

"That it" You said and punch Heather. Then you got in a catfight. Cody and Noah walk in as Heather tossed you out the window.

"MEGAN" Cody and Noah said. They run out to go help you. Noah got there first. "Megan you all right" Ask Noah.

You were dizzy and thought it was Cody. "I'm find. Thanks for helping me" you said and kiss Noah. Cody finally got there and say what was happening.

THE END OF PART 18


	20. Chapter 19

Total drama island Part 19

**Total drama island Part 19**

(Sorry that they're so short. I have been busy with school. I'll try and make then longer also this chapter is really sad.)

"Wait your Noah," You say. "NOAH. I've told you that Megan is my girlfriend" Cody yelled. "Its not my fait. She kissed **me**." Noah said.

"That what they all say" Said Cody. "Cody…" You whisper. "Not now I'm teaching him a lesson. Never get near my girlfriend again." Said Cody.

"Cody" you said. "Not now." Cody said. "CODY!" You yelled.

"WHAT!?" Cody asks. "Cody it wasn't his fault! I was delirious! You don't have to be so harsh on Noah! I…. HATE YOU!" You said, slap him and ran away crying.

**Cody p.o.v**

You start crying. You got the prefect girl and she just went away like sand in your hands.

"Cody it's ok. She was going to dump you any way." Said Noah.

"What is that supposed to mean?" You ask. "Well she like me more than you" Said Noah.

"O please We were deeply in love before your came BACK!" you said.

"That it" Noah said and attack you. Duncan came by and said "All great a nerd fight".

Megan P.O.V

You sit on the dock as you cry your heart out. You can't believe you said that! Now he'll hate you.

"I blame Noah and this stupid show! I should have killed my self," You said. (Music starts) (Megan and Cody aren't in the same place)

Megan: I've got this sad feeling. This whole place, this whole world..

Cody: _It just doesn't feel right._

Both: _And now I'm all alone and now I sing this song and now I'm_

Cody: _Feeling_

Megan: _Feeling_

Both: _All alone_

Cody: _Life Ani't fair when you're riding it backwards._

Megan: _Life ani't free any more._

Both:_ But it feels like someone sing along. _(Both start running to the other sound)

Both: _I'm coming back home to the one I love._

Cody:_ the one I love._

(They find them and Megan runs into Cody's arms)

"I'm sorry that I said that. I love you," You say crying. "I love you two," said Cody. You and Cody lean in dreamily you kiss patiently.

THE END OF PART 19


	21. Chapter 20

Total drama island Part 20

**Total drama island Part 20**

**Noah p.o.v **

You run in to see Megan and Cody Making out. "Crap! It didn't work" you say to your self.

You paid Heather do to that and now all you got was… well at least she kissed you.

You wish you had a girl! You just needed one. You run off to the docks crying.

Heather p.o.v

You were walking by when you saw Noah crying. "Why you crying you dim rode," you ask.

"It didn't work!" Noah said in a stern voices. "Well dude! You did it!" You said.

"HA! As you can do it better?" Noah said. "Yes…I…Can!" Said Heather. You both look at each other. Then Noah out of no ware, he kisses you.

At first you fought it, but then you gave in.

THE END OF PART 20


	22. Chapter 21

Total drama island part 21

**Total drama island part 21**

**P.S I might come in in some episodes and add on…k? **

Megan P.O.V

You hear Chirs telling you to go to the cafeteria. " Maybe it breakfast" you say. "Ya I'm staved" Said Cody.

When you and Cody got their Chris and chef were laughing their little heads off.

"Hey! What so funny and why is there no breakfast?" You ask.

"O you will get breakfast alright" Said Chris and start laughing again.

You roiled your eyes and sat next to Cody. "Congratulation everyone! You made it to the final 10!" Chirs said.

"But there 12 of us!" You say.

"Not after Tonight! You will be voting off 2 people tonight and were going boys vs. girl for this challenge." Chris said.

You look at Cody and he looks at you. You head back into your cabin to see Heather and Leashana fighting.

"Typical" You said and sit on you bunk. You don't want to fight Cody.

Bridgette came in and found her place. "Camper time for your next challenge" Said Chris.

You wake with Cody (Holding hands) to the cafeteria. "Your next challenge will to have a 9 course meal of grossness. Winner get a luxury curries." Said Chris.

You sit down. "You first meal…is some more durv" Chris said and they look a lot like meatballs.

You eat 4 and throw-up. You look at Cody he not doing well either. The girl won the first part. The second part was pizza with live fish, jellyfish, and grasshoppers.

You fainted to the sight of it. You woke up after the challenge in Cody bed. "Wha…what" You said.

"You past out I carried you or at least I tried. To all the way back." Said Cody.

"The Boys won and we get to go on the cures ship but I didn't go" Said Cody. "Cody…Why?" You ask.

"I didn't want leave you" Said Cody. "Awwww!" You say and kiss Cody. But then you remember

"CODY!! You could be in great danger!" You say. "Why?" Cody asks. "Were voting off 2 people!" you say.

"But at least I'll be with you" Cody said. You blush.

You and Cody head to the campfire. "Ok ladies…and Cody. You have all made your votes. Leashana, Gwen, Lindsey, Megan, Cody. Bye-bye Heather and Bridgette…again!"

"I…HATE…YOU…MEGAN! Heather said. Could she be the assassin? You head back to the cabin. You see a note on your bed.

You read it.

_Megan,_

_Meet me on the dock now_

_Cody_

You head to the dock and Cody had a_ romantic _picnic ready. You blush and sat down.

" Wow… the moon is so beautiful" you said. "Yes, yes it is" Cody said, trying to make the move but slip and fell into the lake.

You giggled a little and help him up. "Nice" You say and kiss him. "Can I try again?" Cody asks. "…Sure" You say.

You and Cody enjoyed the rest of the picnic.

THE END OF PART 21


	23. Chapter 22

Total drama island part 22

**Total drama island part 22!**

P.S I updated part 21! Read the last part or this wont makes much scents.

You and Cody are having a wonder full time, when suddenly…the whole place went dark.

You fell something torching you. "Cody?" you ask.

"I'm here," Cody said in a wimpy voice. Suddenly, something under was moving, like it was being pulled.

Then it hits you, you're in a bag! "Cody! Were be cat nap," You say.

"This is really bad! The bag look unbreakable, were probably going to die, and…i love you Megan! This is not puppy love that teens have, it true love." Cody said.

Suddenly out of nowhere Cody kiss you. Your eyes shine in true light of love. He is the one for you.

Then you feel like something pulling you up.

"For the one I love" Someone say and drop you. You continually drop and it hit you. Were over the giant cliff with man eating sharks!


	24. Chapter 23

Total drama island my view part 23

Total drama island my view part 23

P.S sorry that I remove the poll of the world, people where all over my butt! So I post it as a poll and still have the score at home. I'll post the winner here when it get there!

"CODY!! Were falling into the lake with the man eating sharks!" you scream and hug him tightly in fear. "I just want to say before we die, that…will you marry me when we are both out of Collage" Cody said.

"YES! I DO!" You say and kiss him very dramatically. You finally hit the water and the bag disintegrated and the face of a shark was starring write at you.

You scream in terror and swim up. Then you remembered, Noah's hoverboard and it water proof! You get on it, when you

Remembered…Cody!

You look everywhere but there was no sign of him. You see him on your hover on your hover board. You help him on and when you where lifting off, a shark bite your arm off!

You scream like none other person did before. You were to focus on you lost arm that you crash it on the beach. The sand was turning red with blood.

Cody carried you (or at least tried to) to the medical tent. After losing a few pints of blood, you past out.


	25. Chapter 24

Total drama island my view

**Total drama island my view**

**Part 23**

**P.S I found out how is on Total drama Action and this is 100 percent true but it not from my poll! It will be Izzy, Trent, Owen, Heather, Country, Lindsey, Harold, Gwen, Justin, Dj, Beth, Bridget, Greff, and Leashana! Cake Said so, the company that dose tdi and sorry that this is a short. chapter! I've been over work. **

You wake-up on see your arm still on but you're in the medical tent. Chris walks in with a Blake eye.

"What happened?" You ask in a weak voice.

"You now have a mechanical arm. That was some sharks bite my friend. But you kept kicking everyone in your sleep…Ow" He said and put some ice on his eye.

Cody comes rushing in and give you a big hug.

"I thought you were dead" Cody said Crying.

"no…I'm still hear…to love you…to hold you…and to always be by your side." You say and you two walk back to your Cabin. Everyone come at you in a caring way. But you say Noah on his bed, like he knew it would happened!

"Alright, everyone report to the theater…Mc clan out!" Chris said.

You all head to the theater. You look at you mechanical arm. It looks a lot like a regular arm. You were impressed that Chirs would do that for a Camper!

You sit down between Noah and Cody.

"Alright, today and forever there be no teams. Today challenge is a little game of UNCEL!" Chris said.

You had a bad history with uncle.

"All right the last 10 seconds with you dare on you go on to the next round" Said Chris.

Dare after dare you were getting really nerves.

"Hey Megan, you ok?" ask Cody.

"Ya, I'm find…it just that I'm scared," You say.

"Don't worry I'll do anything to make sure you wont get hurt" Said Cody.

You smile at him when…

"Megan your up" Chris said

You got up and spun the wheel.

"Megan your next challenge is..

OK I'M STUCK! CAN YOU TELL ME A IDEA FOR WHAT TO DO? UNTILL THEN THIS STORY IS ON PAUSE


	26. Chapter 25

**Total Drama Island my view part 25**

_P.s I've been really busy so I can't write that much on week days and since my computer ( that I write my story on) died so I have to make a new chapter and I was working on a video on that computer and it was almost done!_

"Megan, your next challenge is to_ walk over this bed of needles" Chris said._

_"Chris you insane!" You yell._

"_You can do it Megan!" Cody yells_

_You look at Noah who hasn't gone yet. He was reading a book, not caring for anything. _

_You look at the needles. They look pretty sharp. You took your first step and one went right thought your foot!_

"_OWWWW!" you say and lift you foot. The needle had made a hole in your foot. When your mechanical arm made a laser thought the hole and healed it._

"_WOW! Cool!" you say._

"_Yea I know but since you didn't do it you're out" Chris said and you went back to your new seat._

_It was Noah turn now. He had to listen to new age music. After 10 second he was still the same and all._

_  
"Wow! He must listen to that all the time!" you whisper to Cody. _

"_Next up is Cody" Chris said_

_To be continued_


End file.
